


楚楚动人

by RockOpal



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 师生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOpal/pseuds/RockOpal
Summary: all豪，豪❀预警dirty talk, 3p
Relationships: All豪, all任豪, 投齐所豪, 皓月昭昭, 让你豪看
Kudos: 29





	楚楚动人

斜阳落入屋内，一切便染上暖橘色。

“老师有乖乖戴着玩具吗？”  
“嗯……”  
张颜齐笑着去解任豪的皮带，扯下他的裤子：“大家做梦也不会想到，一本正经的冷面魔王任老师，屁股里竟然塞着这种东西给他们上课吧？”张颜齐坏心眼地去扯依然跳得欢的跳蛋。  
“啊，你慢点…”任豪白皙的脸已泛出粉色，带着微微汗意。  
“啊！”体内异物猛地被扯出，任豪腿一软趴在了讲台上。  
“老师就这么欲求不满吗？”张颜齐的手指轻而易举地滑入任豪早已泛滥成灾的后穴，甬道内的媚肉便争先恐后地吸了上来，任豪更是嗯嗯啊啊喘得好听得紧。  
“老师今天塞着跳蛋上课舒不舒服啊？被大家看着是不是更爽了，嗯？”  
“你闭嘴…啊，别，那里……啊……”  
敏感点被反复擦过的快感让任豪差点泄出来。  
“老师，你到底搞没搞清楚现在是谁在下面啊？”张颜齐站在任豪背后抓住他的乳尖开始揉捏，嘴里不断讲着骚话：“明明爽得不行了还嘴硬，你就是欠肏。对吧，任老师？”

任豪的后穴很空虚，被跳蛋玩弄了一天，现在仅凭张颜齐的手指根本满足不了他。他咬着嘴唇，拼命抑制自己的羞耻心：“…齐齐，我，想让你进来。”  
“嗯？任老师说什么？”张颜齐一巴掌拍在任豪白嫩挺翘的屁股上，顿时变得一片嫣红。“进什么，说清楚啊。”  
任豪又羞又急，小穴的空虚感如同千万只蚂蚁在心上啮噬，他眼泪也出来了：“……齐齐，肏我。求你……”

张颜齐闻言三两下脱下裤子，挺身插入早已硬得发疼的性器，“任豪你这个骚货。”  
“啊！太大了，疼…慢点……”任豪的高档暗纹西裤挂在他的小腿上，白衬衣解开大半，露出红肿的乳首和光洁的胸脯。平日冷峻的眉眼也泛着情欲的桃色，眼里噙着的泪早从眼角溢了出来，整个人像被欲望蛊惑的神明，堕入了凡间。  
“我越粗暴你越喜欢，不是吗？”张颜齐一下比一下撞得狠，任豪的理性仿佛那枚跳蛋早被抽离了体内，浪叫的样子比女人还勾人。  
“老师，站在讲课的讲台上被自己的学生肏，爽不爽啊？”任豪流出的淫水糊得张颜齐的阴囊和耻毛上都是一片水光潋滟，眼下被张颜齐语言一刺激，更是流个没完，“你可真是个淫娃。”

张颜齐早已瞟到窗外走廊上的身影，故意在任豪耳边呼气：“任老师，外面好像有个人哎。你猜是老师还是学生呢？”任豪吓得去推张颜齐，内里一阵阵猛缩，张颜齐也忍不住发出舒服的喟叹。“老师你真可爱。”

“赵让，你进来吧。”张颜齐突然大声说。  
任豪愣了。他更加奋力地挣扎，可张颜齐的分身把他死死钉在讲台上，任豪急得直哭。  
任豪的课代表赵让红着脸推门进了教室，看到任豪被张颜齐操弄得欲仙欲死的样子，全然没了平时高高在上又严肃可亲的模样。  
赵让在门外听了许久，自己下体也起了反应，赵让惊讶于自己竟然会想着任豪叫春的样子， 身体还莫名地有感觉。

！  
张颜齐突然托起任豪的两条腿转向赵让，任豪的性器和胸脯猝不及防地正正暴露于赵让的目光下。  
“任豪，你让你的赵让好好看看你有多骚。”  
任豪无用功地去挡自己的下体，转过脸哭着叫：“别！赵让，别看……”男人梨花带雨的样子不可谓不楚楚动人。  
赵让就这么呆呆地看着最喜欢的老师，在自己面前被班上出名的叛逆学生侵犯着后庭。

半晌，赵让走上前拿开任豪挡着脸的手臂：“老师，你要是喜欢这样的话，我也可以喔。”少年吻上任豪红润的双唇。  
“老师你好美。”赵让捧着任豪的分身舔吻起来。  
“让让，别，求你了……”任豪呜呜咽咽地叫着。  
赵让冲任豪露出纯真而诱惑的笑容，然后一口含入任豪那吐着透明液体的性器，忘情地吞吐起来，还刻意用牙轻咬敏感的顶端；张颜齐则猛地挺进又缓缓拔出，每一下都很深，且准准地擦中任豪的敏感点。任豪被张颜齐和赵让两人前后夹击，双重快感下他失控地发出一连串娇喘。

“老师辛苦了，改天再来吧。”  
赵让射在了任豪的小腹上，俯身亲吻还沉浸在高潮中微微抽搐的任豪。  
“任老师可要给我们好好补课呢。”  
张颜齐笑着揉了揉任豪已是一塌糊涂的翘臀。

“老师再见~”

**Author's Note:**

> 小豪哥哥的着装参考广州演唱会bad guy   
> 【太欲了太欲了！不rua不行！！
> 
> 齐齐嘴炮超爽，让让一脸天真地玩弄哥哥…  
> 嗯，我好了，希望你们也好了


End file.
